Old new look, new life
by Neko Kururu
Summary: Discontinued.
1. New Look page1

**

* * *

**WARNING: This story is rated R-17 for coarse language, sex (not hentai) and alcohol. Please do not read if under-age.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not ownBeyblade or the Bible (why the heck would I want it anyways?), just the story line, ideas and own characters.

* * *

**New look, new life**

God made Adam in his image and then, He made Eve…

He made it so that man be man and woman be woman…

Of course, humanity has found ways to modify that with a simple thing known as _sex change_; come in as a man, come out as a woman thanks to a life altering operation…

But then, there are those who take pleasure in playing God and changing what does not want to be changed… Forbidden powers are accessed, twisted and misused, resulting in disastrous consequences.

Someone always has to pay the price for these unwanted outcomes…

**Chapter 1 – New Look**

"Come now!" Tyson growled, "You've been bragging ever since we got in this rat hole, where did all that hot air go now?"

"Shu… shut up!" Replied weakly his opponent, a boy with green hair.

"Ha! All talk and no action!"

"Tyson, finish him fast so we can finally go home…" Said Kai flatly.

All of the Blade Breakers had gone already, all of them beat their adversaries in record time, even though they had put up a faint struggle.

"Will do." Smirked the other, "Get out there Dragoon! Engage engine gear, full power!"

"No! I must prove myself!" Whimpered the green-haired boy, "Go my dark panther!"

"Even if you have an evil bit beast, it's no match for my Dragoon!"

The two spirits collided. The shock of the clash sent the weak boy flying against a wall, knocking him unconscious; his blade in ruins at his feet. Tyson picked up his Dragoon and walked over to his teammates.

"That was pretty pathetic…" Mumbled Ray, "It was barely a challenge."

"But I am intrigued about the origin of these vile bit beasts these guys have gotten their hands on." Commented Kenny.

"I won, we all won, and the bit beasts have been destroyed." Shrugged Tyson, "Who cares?"

Suddenly, a malevolent chuckle boomed, echoing against the walls, rendering it omnipresent.

"_All have been destroyed… but this one!_" Uttered the voice.

A blinding flash of light obscured the Blade Breakers' sight, followed by an angry roar and the emergence of a rogue bit beast; the one just defeated by Tyson.

"What the?" Kai gasped, the first to regain his vision.

He got a glimpse of the creature standing before them: a great black panther with the wings of a bat, or maybe a dragon; it was not the same form Tyson had faced it in, but it was fairly similar to it, for the exception of the wings.

The spirit yowled, reared and charged. Instinctively, all of them jumped out of they way, and they were right to do so; the bit beast had taken a somewhat physical form, physical enough to cause harm… or death.

"I've never heard of anything like this!" Exclaimed Kenny, down on the ground, "A bit beast acting like this on its own will and taking such material form!"

"Just shut up and run!" Ordered the captain.

* * *

Author's Note: Many people have asked me about the Bible insert. No, I do not read the Bible (or ever have) and yes, it does have a meaning in the story. As for the bladers the Blade Breakers faced, they are of no peculiar importance. Before I forget, the age setting of the story... Kai: 17, Ray: 17, Max: 16, Tyson: 16, Kenny: 16.

* * *


	2. New Look page2

**

* * *

**

WARNING: This story is rated R-17 for coarse language, sex (not hentai) and alcohol. Please do not read if under-age.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or the Bible (why the heck would I want it anyways?), just the story line, ideas and own characters.

* * *

Continued...

* * *

The team dashed for the exit, but with one mighty pounce, the creature blocked their way.

"_Going somewhere?_" It snarled.

Everyone split and went their separate ways except for Kai, who stood there, facing the spirit without any fear.

"Yeah, out of here and you're certainly not going to stop me."

"_Insolent brat!_"

"Nuisance!"

The bit beast hissed and yowled furiously. Kai got his blade out and readied his Dranzer; what he hadn't counted on is the bit beast's real power.

"_You shall suffer for your impudence, puny mortal!_"

_Mortal?_ Thought Kai, amused, _He's got issues against humanity…_

Suddenly, the bit beast flapped its wings, the blasts of air knocking the team leader off his feet.

The creature purred in pleasure as it attacked. But a green object, flashing just inches away from its snout, cutting its charge short.

Max had gone on the offensive…

"Back off freak!" He called out.

Kai got to his feet and joined his teammate, assuming attack position with his blade once more.

"Thanks…" He muttered.

"What are friends for?" Smiled the other.

"_How dare you defy me? The very incarnation of chaos?_"

"I don't care whose incarnation you are, you are going back to whence you came!" Snapped back Kai.

The spirit gave an earth-quaking roar, shaking even the foundations of the building, bringing down pieces of the roof, tiles from the walls.

"Kai!" Exclaimed Tyson, "Stop enraging it further and just get on with it!"

"Ready Max?" Smirked the two-tone haired boy.

"Anytime!" Replied the blonde.

"_Wretched humans, I curse you all!_" Cried out the panther, "_And let me begin with you two!_"

Fast as lightning, it dove on the unprepared teens and, achieving it due to a ghastly form, passed through them. Flesh, bones and soul, it went through them all…

The two remained there, as if frozen, then dropped to the ground. That's when blue flames enveloped the boys, spreading from the inside out. The flames licked the flesh without burning it, the hair and clothes without turning them into ash…

"Kai! Max!" Shouted Tyson, coming out from hiding to go help his fallen comrades.

"Tyson, watch out!" Exclaimed Ray.

He pushed the rash boy away from under a large chunk of concrete falling from the ceiling. Both of them on the ground, they stared up at the panther; it seemed to have gone mad, tackling walls left and right.

"It's trying to bring down the building!" Said Kenny.

But all of a sudden, the beast stopped, gave one last yowl and exploded, creating a cloud of smoke, veiling everyone's view. Once the smoke began clearing, two figures could be discerned lying on the ground. One has long blond hair while the other, long, two coloured hair…

* * *

Author's Note:Mm. I wonder who _that_ could be?

Little note,_italic_ is used for thoughts, but also for recognizing the difference between a bit beast talking and anyone else talking. It is also used to emphasize words or expression (like in my very sarcastic comment).

* * *


	3. New Look page3

* * *

WARNING: This story is rated R-17 for coarse language, sex (not hentai) and alcohol. Please do not read if under-age.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or the Bible (why the heck would I want it anyways?), just the story line, ideas and own characters.

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Said Tyson once the smoke had completely cleared.

Slowly, consciousness came back to Kai, followed by Max…

He realized he was resting on the ground, but he couldn't quite grasp why; then, it dawned on him.

He tried getting up, but his body refused to move; it felt numb and… not his, like it didn't belong to him. He tried again, and this time, he managed to get on all four making his long hair fall like a curtain in front of his face.

"What the fuck?" He muttered.

He brushed back the hair to find it very lengthy; it could very well reach his waist.

Kai looked up to find Ray gaping at him like he had never seen a face before; he was looking at him with a mix of curiosity and shock, maybe even some fear.

"What?"

"This is not happening…" Whispered Ray.

Kai ignored him, got to his knees and brought his hand over to his chest to massage it; the thing had hit him pretty hard there.

His eyes widened at what he was feeling; he looked down and saw he had… breasts. Woman's breasts…

It took him a while to process the information flooding in his mind; he had… tits?

He shook his head thinking, _I just bumped my head…_

But then, silky hair softly whipped his face as he shook his head.

_Since when is my hair so long?_ He gasped inside.

"Kai?" Called softly Ray.

"Holy fuck! I'm a… girl?" Exclaimed Kai, letting his thoughts flow without realizing it.

When he looked up, he flinched back from his teammate, who was standing close to him, almost instinctively. In doing so, his pants slid down slightly since they had become large…

_But… Why are my pants falling, did my belt break or something?_ He mused, _Even if it did, why are my pants sliding off like this, they're not that big…_

He glanced at Max, being crowded by Tyson and Kenny. He could not see his face, since it was curtained by unfamiliarly long blond hair, but he noticed his arms crossed on his chest, clenching his shoulders.

"No. Damn. Way… Not right! Not working!" He whimpered.

Kai decided to get up; he held onto his pants and got to his feet, then tightened his belt.

_The last hole? I didn't… And that's not even enough!_ He thought, _Well, in any case, they won't fall again…_

He went around his waist to straighten the belt, but stopped on his hips, wondering why they were feeling so round.

"Kai. Stop." Pleaded the raven-haired boy, "Please stop."

He took his wrist, which, in his hand, seemed uncanny small to him.

"Ray, what the fuck is going on?"

The other, not able to take his eyes off his captain, tightened his grip on his wrist but did not answer.

"Ray, you're hurting me…" Said Kai, then raised an eyebrow, "Wait… You're… hurting me? What?"

Ray promptly let go and took a step back, as though his very presence was harming his friend.

Kai's mind was ready to collapse; all this could not be real, yet, he felt pain didn't he?

He dropped his head in his hand and closed his eyes, concentrating on making it all go away.

"I am having a horrible nightmare…" He mumbled, "A horrible, horrible nightmare…"

He felt pain…

No, he must have imagined it, after all, he is used to it so much he has suffered it… why could he have not just imagined it?

"Ray, I want you to hit me."

He looked at his companion with serious eyes, making him take another step back.

"I can't… hit you. You are a girl."

"Shut the hell up and do it!"

Kai just noticed how feminine his voice was…

"It's against me."

"Fine! I'll bite myself then!" He growled.

He sighed and bit his lower lip as hard as he could until he felt the blood pearl down his chin. Blood combined with a sharp sting; pain…

"Oh God… This can't be true…" He gasped.

* * *

Author's Note: You may have noticed I keep writing "he" or "his" when Kai has become a girl. Well, it's really quite simple: until Kai accepts his new form…

Ok, I'll cut the crap: until he gets over the fact he is a girl now, I can't write "she" or "her".

* * *


	4. Dilemma page4

**

* * *

**

WARNING: This story is rated R-17 for coarse language, sex (not hentai) and alcohol. Please do not read if under-age.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or the Bible (why the heck would I want it anyways?), just the story line, ideas and own characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Dilemma**

The Blade Breakers had immediately been picked up after Kenny called in an emergency lift. Mr. Dickinson prepared for rooms at a hotel just outside of Tokyo since the bunch of brats had dragged them out almost on the countryside. Later that evening, the man himself came to visit his team.

"I have informed Max's parents. Judy assured me she would catch the first flight of the morning to pick him up and bring him back home, her husband will be picked up along the way."

"Good to hear…" Said Ray, "But what about Kai?"

"That is a big problem which has reared its ugly head…" Sighed Mr. Dickinson, sitting down, "I have no knowledge whatsoever of any sibling I can possibly call, besides his grandfather, but that is out of the question."

"Of course…"

"And he couldn't either go home alone, in the present condition he is in…"

Ray nodded as the man continued explaining.

Meanwhile, Kai was in the bathroom, washing his face over and over again to try and wake himself, though he knew it was useless; it is all… real.

His visage, now rendered feminine, continued to be splashed with water, his face marks now completely smudged and blue drops falling in the sink. His blue bangs at the front were sticking to his wet forehead while the rest of his hair, of a darker blue, almost navy, was streaming down his shoulders and on the bathroom counter, the ends of it dipping in the sink.

Max was in the bedroom across, a bump on his bed as he hid away under the bed sheets; he refused to come out no matter how many times Tyson pleaded him to do so.

"Max, come on out…" He tried cheering him up, "It can't be all that bad, now you don't have to worry about getting yourself a girlfriend."

But the blonde remained out of sight in the safety of his bed sheets, concealing his new form and his fears on the matter.

Kenny, understanding Max's behaviour, led Tyson out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I was only trying to brighten Max up."

"I know but…" Kenny sighed, picking his words carefully, "Tyson… Max is still in shock, let him… her… Um, just let Max be."

Tyson also sighed.

"I'm sorry, I know he is in a difficult position, but it kind of brings me down to see him down as well…"

"I see where you're getting at, but the best thing to do now is to give him lots of space. Him _and_ Kai."

"Especially Kai, I've never seen him so worried, so lost and confused…"

In the bathroom, Kai finally gave up on drowning himself in the sink. He grabbed a towel, sat down on the toilet and burrowed his face in the soft fabric. Suddenly, the door opened and in its frame stood Ray and Mr. Dickinson.

* * *

Author's Note:Ack, stupidly short chapter... Oh, by the way, Kai "drowning himself" in the sink is just an expression: he's just washing his face over and over again...

DUN DUN DUN!!! The suspense! Ray and Mr. D opened the door without knocking, what will happen to Kai? Lol!

* * *


	5. Dilemma page5

* * *

WARNING: This story is rated R-17 for coarse language, sex (not hentai) and alcohol. Please do not read if under-age.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or the Bible (why the heck would I want it anyways?), just the story line, ideas and own characters.

* * *

Continued…

* * *

"We believe we have a solution to your dilemma." Announced the man.

The other kept his face in the towel, wanting them to leave him alone, to just go away. Ray, worried, walked over to him and rested his hand on his shoulder; that's when Kai raised his head up and snapped back heatedly.

"What? The fact I'm a girl now?"

Mr. Dickinson shook his head and replied.

"No, where you will be able to remain safe until a counter measure is found."

Kai was about to get up and give him a piece of his mind, but Ray stopped him and asked him to calm down; reluctantly, he obeyed. Mr. Dickinson wasn't finished talking about his solution…

Kenny and Tyson were in the kitchen; drinking jasmine tea to attempt to soothe their mixed thoughts, though it didn't seem to work for Kenny, his mind simply wouldn't shut down.

"But… You must wonder about the bit beast who transformed them!" Said Kenny, deep in his theories, "It must have had an enormous amount of power to bend and twist human shape…"

"Kenny…" Sighed Tyson.

"And it mentioned being the incarnation of Chaos, is that even possible?" Continued Kenny, typing persistently on his laptop, "I mean, the power to shift things into others?"

"Kenny, you're only complicating things for yourself…"

"I thought only gods could do that! But Chaos?" He sipped from his cup and then went on, "Isn't chaos supposed to destroy? Cause chaos really…"

"I think it's done a good job; there's chaos alright…" Smirked the other at the thought of the girlified captain.

"I'm not joking Tyson, this is serious. What if we can never turn them back as they were?"

"What if they end up not wanting to?" Replied calmly Tyson, "We must find a way before they are lost to the dark side."

"Tyson!" Exclaimed Kenny, "That's not funny!"

"If you like Star Wars, it is…" He said with a smile, but it disappeared as he added, "But I wasn't kidding…"

"Tyson…" Sighed his friend, "Humour won't hide your concern…"

Suddenly, an undignified exclamation escaped from the bathroom, sounding like a woman's voice: Kai. The two went in the living room, curious to know what was happening.

* * *

Author's Note: All right… The Star Wars thing is very old, but in this context, it's still funny. And poor Kenny, I think he's going to sprain his brain: he's thinking too much and too hard. Lol! 

"Girlified" is definitively copyrighted to me; I paid five cents for it!!!

Grr! Short submission…

* * *


	6. Dilemma page6

* * *

WARNING: This story is rated R-17 for coarse language, sex (not hentai) and alcohol. Please do not read if under-age.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or the Bible (why the heck would I want it anyways?), just the story line, ideas and own characters.

* * *

Continued…

* * *

Kai let himself drop on the ground and looked up at Ray and Mr. Dickinson in utter disbelief and with a mix of terror and anger. 

"What?" He exclaimed.

"We understand your reaction, but we believe it is for your own good." Said gently Mr. Dickinson.

"We? Who's _we_? You have no fucking idea about my fucking reaction!" Snarled Kai.

"Kai, please be considerate, I am only trying to keep you from harm and…"

"Kai." Interrupted Ray, "I _can't_ say I understand, I _don't_, but please…"

"Please what?"

"It _is_ only to protect you…"

"Well put. Now, I will arrange for you a direct flight on a private jet to Russia where you will be picked up by a limousine and driven to a mansion under my property and where the Blitzkreig Boys currently reside."

Kai bolted up and faced the two, his emotions completely taking over his actions.

"Are you crazy?" He was on the verge of furious tears, "Not only are you sending me in Russia, you're handing me over to the Blitzkreig Boys?"

"Kai, calm down…" Pleaded Ray.

"Why not just give them fucking my pride and reputation on a silver platter?"

"Seek to cool your spirit Kai…" Said Mr. Dickinson in a tranquil voice.

Kai could not bear see him so calm and composed, he hated him for that; he hated everything and everyone right now. He just wanted to be alone, what was so difficult to understand about that?

"Kai!" Suddenly called Ray.

In the end, he found himself in Ray's arms. He had tried to hit the man, but Ray had grabbed his wrists and pulled him towards his self. Kai was now gripping onto his shirt, tears pearling down his cheeks.

"I hate you…" He mumbled, the tears stinging his eyes, "I hate you all…"

He pushed him away and dashed right out the door, passing Tyson and Kenny on the way, and slammed the door of the room he was to share with Max, locking himself in. He dropped to the ground, resting back against the door, and passed his arms around his knees, bringing them to his chest.

Outside, he could hear their voices…

"What happened?" Exclaimed Tyson and Kenny in unison.

"Why was Kai crying?"

"And why had he shouted like that?"

While Mr. Dickinson was bombarded by questions, Ray slipped away and knelt down in front of the door; he could sense his captain on the other side.

"Kai… I'm sorry…" He whispered to him, "There's no other way… unless you prefer living in a lab…"

On the other side, Kai gave a sniff and slumped his head.

"I'm really sorry…" Continued the raven-haired boy.

"Ray… It's not your fault…" Finally replied Kai.

"But…"

"Ray… Just… I'm fine…"

He nodded and got up; he walked through the living room, ignoring Tyson as he asked if Kai was all right, and walked out of the hotel room.

This was affecting him quite heavily, being the apprehensive spirit he was…

"I can't believe it…" He muttered to himself as he walked through the empty streets, "That idiot refused to change his mind… He's really sending her to the Blitzkreig Boys… Sending her to Russia!"

He shivered as a cold December wind blew by; in his hurry he had forgotten his coat and he was beginning to consider returning back to the hotel. But then, he shrugged the sensation off and continued walking down the street, his deep thoughts and mixed emotions refused to let him go back.

* * *

Author's Note: I swear I hate Mr. Dickinson and this is exactly how he would react to this; he has barely _any_ emotions for god's sake! If Ray hadn't stopped Kai, he would have definitively killed the man… 

As for Ray being all mad about not getting custody over Kai… Well, you'll find out.

By the way, for all those who haven't figured out already: p stands for page, not chapter so this is _part _of chapter_ two_…

* * *


	7. Midnight Chat page7

* * *

WARNING: This story is rated R-17 for coarse language, sex (not hentai) and alcohol. Please do not read if under-age.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or the Bible (why the heck would I want it anyways?), just the story line, ideas and own characters.

* * *

New Chapter… (In case some people don't realize…)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Midnight Chat **

Max turned and twisted in his bed but he simply couldn't fall asleep, he needed to talk to someone, but he didn't want to wake Kai up. He sat up and that's when he noticed someone was standing outside on the balcony; long navy hair flowed as winter wind blew by: Kai. He shivered as he came out from under his warm bed but he managed to find a pair of hotel slippers and grabbed his coat, which he had left there in the evening in his hurry to get under his sheets and hide. He opened the sliding door and closed it after him; he shivered again as the piercing cold bit his face and the wind whipped his hair around. He glanced at his captain with concern; he didn't have anything covering him and he was just wearing the navy blue pyjama they were given, courtesy of the hotel.

"You know, I originally came here to jump off…" Kai smiled sadly without looking at him, "But I reconsidered when I looked up at the sky."

Max looked up and saw a clear night sky with a honey-coloured full moon and stars shining brightly.

"Can't sleep either ne?"

"Kai…" Began Max, but he hesitated to ask. He sighed and went on, "Kai, what if this is permanent?"

"Ha… Then I don't know what I'll do…"

The two remained silent for a while, both gazing out in the night.

"What are your arrangements?" Spoke up Kai.

The blonde looked at him without understanding.

"Where did Dickinson send you?"

"Oh… Well, he called my parents. My mom is flying in to pick up my dad and me; I guess I'm going back to the States…" He glanced at the other, "What about you?"

Kai's eyes narrowed as he remembered his _little conversation_ in the bathroom.

"Kai?" Softly called Max, getting worried, "You needn't tell me if you don't want to…"

"The jackass is sending me to Russia…" He hissed, "And to make matters worse, I'm going to be living with the Blitzkreig Boys…"

"But, they're guys!" Exclaimed the blonde, "And you're…"

"A girl…" Kai cut off, "I don't need to be reminded."

"Sorry…"

"But that's not what pisses me off, it's that I didn't get a say in the matter. Ray and fat-ass just barge in, blah blah blah and I find out I'm off to live with them."

"Did Ray agree to all that?"

"He did."

Kai paused and thought about his teammate; he had looked very concerned and sincere when he had spoken to him about it, so he can't really blame him.

"But he only thought it was for the best…"

* * *

Author's Note: This moment is so cute… And I also love it when Kai says: _"Ray and fat-ass just barge in, blah blah blah and I find out I'm off to live with them"_, it's so funny! Poor Kai though…

* * *


	8. Midnight Chat page8

* * *

WARNING: This story is rated R-17 for coarse language, sex (not hentai) and alcohol. Please do not read if under-age.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or the Bible (why the heck would I want it anyways?), just the story line, ideas and own characters.

* * *

Continued...

* * *

The wind howled, making Max shiver. 

"Come on, let's go in before you freeze to death…" Smiled Kai.

"Look who's talking!" Giggled the other, "You're the one not wearing anything!"

He opened the sliding door and waited for his friend to go in.

"No worries, I'm used to the cold." He said, then added, "I _did_ use to live in Russia where the highest in winter is a minus thirty…"

"I hope you're going to wear a coat there…" Taunted Max.

"God, you're as apprehensive as Ray…" Sighed Kai.

Max discarded his slippers, threw his coat back on the chair and jumped on his bed; with one tug, he pulled the covers around his shoulders and looked at Kai expectantly.

"Girl or not, you sure haven't changed."

"Change is good, but in the end, it's the inside that counts…" He grinned back.

"Heh… There's a fine limit to how much change you can get before it crosses over to bad; these changes are rock bottom bad…"

"You should try to look this positively."

"You can do that for me, I'm not the positive type…" He let himself drop down on his own bed, "I didn't even know there _was_ a positive side to all this…"

"Sure there is! There's always a good side, no matter how bad things look."

"Then name me at least _one_ good thing about this."

Max thought, then remember the little joke Tyson made him.

"We won't have to get girlfriends anymore!"

"Now you sound like Tyson…" Kai sat up and looked at the blonde, "As for the negative side of this… May I begin?"

Max shrugged; he could see Kai was going to enjoy reciting all the bad things about this…

"Alright then… Girls: they are easy prey for perverts and kidnappers and any other madman out there looking for easy scoring, rape should also be mentioned. Hair: it's too long and gets knotted too easily and don't even think about washing it without drying, hell will befall you. Clothes: too many sizes, too many colours, too many kinds, too much of everything and they cost hell too."

"You really love ranting, don't you?" Chuckled Max.

"Yes I do, but let me go on. Shoes: you have to go through at least twenty sizes before you find one that fits and that matches your eyes or something. Make-up… God, why am I even going to start on that, I'll be here 'till morning…"

"You done yet?"

"I wish…"

"Okay, so there aren't enough good things to balance against the bad ones, but a few there must be."

He glanced at his captain; he was giving him a very flat stare, so he doubted he agreed.

"There aren't any?" Tried the blonde.

"_That's_ more like my point of view…."

After a short silence, Max smirked.

"Kai, you seemed to be an expert on girl matters… Previous experiences?"

"Don't even go there…" He warned.

"Apparently, in my previous life time, I was a respected woman of the eighteenth century."

Kai sat up and looked at him skeptically.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. Actually, my mom wanted to call me Mary-Ann."

"Mary-Ann?"

"That's what she would have called me, had I been born a girl…"

"Well… She got her wish now…" Smiled Kai.

"Yeah right." Smiled back Max.

Suddenly, the urge to yawn pounced on him; in the end, he couldn't save himself from one.

"I think you should sleep now." Noted the team leader.

"Aren't going to sleep too?"

"Nope, I still got things to think about, there's no way I'll fall asleep."

Max lay down and pulled the covers up to his neck.

"In any case, one things is for sure…" He yawned again, "We're girls now, whether we want it or not…"

"Yeah… Whether we want it or not…"

Kai sighed and looked at the blonde; she fell asleep in a matter of seconds. She considered following the example, and in the end, weariness finally caught up to her. She rested down and pulled the covers over her head with one thought in mind: _I am now a girl_.

* * *

Author's Note: See? I told you I'd use "she" and "her" once they finally accepted they were girls! By the way, when Kai is ranting, not all of it is true: girls are not _always_ easy prey; heck I do karate! Do I _look_ weak to you?! 

In any case… I had fun ranting; it's something I can do very well.

* * *


	9. Breakfast page9

* * *

WARNING: This story is rated R-17 for coarse language, sex (not hentai) and alcohol. Please do not read if under-age.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or the Bible (why the heck would I want it anyways?), just the story line, ideas and own characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Breakfast**

With feline steps the raven-haired boy walked in the bedroom to check on his captain, the only one still in bed. Max had woken up half an hour ago already and it was very unusual for Kai not to be the first one up. It was ten o'clock past and Ray had grown concerned; he stayed behind while the others went downstairs to get breakfast.

He smiled when he stood in front of her; she had her arms wrapped around her pillow and she had curled up slightly, cold since the covers reached only up to her knees. He was about to pull them over her, but he stopped short as soon as he got his hand close. Ray felt his stomach do a flip when he noticed her pyjama pants had slid down and he saw her bare hips. He shook his head and got himself back together, ultimately pulling the cover over her up to her shoulders. He knelt down by the bed and gently shook her shoulder, regaining his smile as she mumbled something incoherent back to him.

"Come on sleepy head, time to get up." He called softly.

In the end, her eyes slowly opened, her pupils shrinking as they accustomed to the sunlight coming through the glass sliding door. She finally woke up and looked at Ray in surprise, she wasn't expecting him here.

"Ray!" She exclaimed, sitting up face to him, "Wha… what are you doing? What time is it?"

"Hush…" He said as he sat down on her bed, "I've come to wake you since the others have already gone to eat. As for the time, it's ten thirty."

She brushed her hair back and rubbed her eyes.

"God… Ten thirty?" She looked around, "Where's Max? I feel guilty to have kept him… her… up."

"She got out of bed half an hour ago, you're the last one still in."

"Mmm… You could have left me here too…"

She brought her knees to her chest and rested her head down on them.

"Don't fall back asleep, you need to get up!" Ray laughed.

"Why? Is it my funeral yet?" She yawned.

The raven-haired boy rested a hand on her arm and smiled at her warmly.

"Don't get yourself down like this… You'll see, things will turn out all right in the end."

She looked up and greatly appreciated his friendly words; once again, he was there for her when she needed him the most.

A couple of minutes later, Kai was dressed and ready to go. As they waited for the elevator, Kai smiled at him.

"By the way, thanks…" She said.

"For what?"

"For stopping me yesterday."

"In the bathroom?"

"Yeah… I swear, I could have killed Dickinson for being so calm and serene when I was about to cry…"

"No problem." He smiled back.

A chime was heard, the elevator doors opened, and both walked in. Kai gave one last yawn as Ray pressed the button.

"Still tired, ne?"

"The truth be told, I've never been so drained."

"I guess things are different now…"

She quirked her eyebrow then gave him a flat look.

"Being a girl is not supposed to change things like this…"

"Sure it is; girls need their beauty sleep and it was three in the morning when you went to bed."

"What are you implying?" She crossed her arms, "And how do you know when I went to sleep?"

"Max told me."

"Right… Are you sure _you_ didn't stay up too?"

"I don't have bags under my eyes…"

The elevator chimed again, indicating they had gotten to their floor; Kai sighed and stepped out alongside Ray. They caught sight of their friends sitting at a table with couches isolated from all the others; it was in a corner, surrounded by huge windows. The two-tone haired girl was feeling a bit uncomfortable being here, she was afraid of being recognized by some fan and God only knew how fast the news would spread…

"Are you ok?" Asked the raven-haired boy, "You look pale."

"Oh, I… uh…" She hesitated, "I… guess I'm starving."

He glanced at her funny, but he then smiled and headed towards the rest of the team. Kai tried to clear her thoughts as she followed her friend to the table; she couldn't be weak, even thought she was a girl now…

"Hey, never thought you'd wake up!"

Tyson grinned at her, taking her off guard.

"Wha?" She said smartly.

"I can't believe you're the last one down here, usually, you're up at the crack of dawn."

"I'd like to see _you_ in my shoes…" She replied flatly.

"Hey, I'm not saying anything, I'm just surprised. That's all."

She sat down on the couch beside Ray, opposite of Tyson, and spaced out looking out of the huge windows; snowflakes slowly falling, covering the world outside with a blanket of white…

"You alright there Kai?"

She turned to Ray, who was gazing at her with a worried expression.

"Ray, stop freaking out about me!" She said, exasperated, "I'm fine, just… exhausted…"

However, he didn't seem to believe her.

"There's more to that…" He insisted.

All of a sudden, he leaned forward, his face coming dangerously close to Kai's; her grey eyes widened in surprise as his amber orbs locked with them, searching for truth. Tyson and the other two were almost as shocked as her, the trio had all thought he was going to kiss her or something; it was a farfetched idea of course, but you can't help thinking that.

"There's something other… I can see it…" Whispered the raven-haired boy.

He sighed and pulled back from her, letting Kai release the breath she had unconsciously held. She had been positive he was about to kiss her and all she did was freeze up; had she been herself, a guy, she would have most certainly pushed him back, or at least react in any way. Then again, had she _been_ a guy, this would have not even happened…

"I can see it, but I'll trust you to tell me when you're ready." Finished Ray.

_If that's all he wanted to know, a simple:_ what are you thinking? _would have sufficed! _Grumbled Kai in her mind.

"Um… How about we… eat now?" Suggested Tyson.

"Yes, let's." Grinned Max, "I haven't eaten in what seems like forever."

Both of them, followed by Kenny, went over to the buffet and began filling their plates.

Ray also got up with his plate, but he waited for Kai to go with him; he knew she wasn't going to eat unless she was forced to.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

Kai sighed and grabbed her plate; she knew him all too well: he wasn't going to leave her alone until she ate something…

* * *

Author's Note: You have to love Ray… He is always so concerned and kawaii! Kai's so bad at lying now, haha… No, Ray wasn't trying to kiss Kai; he was just staring straight at her (and almost gave her a heart attack!) XD 

By the way, I think my chappies will be getting longer now, because I have a lot to say so yeah. Look out for 'em! I also want to thank all those who reviewed: YAY! I love you all!

* * *


	10. Preparations page10

* * *

WARNING: This story is rated R-17 for coarse language, sex (not hentai) and alcohol. Please do not read if under-age.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or the Bible (why the heck would I want it anyways?), just the story line, ideas and own characters.

* * *

**The author speaks:** I would like to thank the people who have reviewed so far. Domo arigato! Not to worry, I shall keep writing for you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Preparations**

Once the Blade Breakers were done with their breakfast they crammed into one of the elevators and made their way back to their rooms. Kai slowly walked back to her room and heaved a sigh, muttering something under her breath as she passed by a suspicious Ray.

"Ray, please stop staring." She rolled her eyes, "I'm _just_ going to get ready."

He gave her one last glance before going into his own room; making Kai sigh again. She opened the door and slipped in to find Max lying on her bed on her stomach, burrowing her face in the pillow she was clutching.

"Max? What's wrong?"

The blonde didn't answer, so Kai knelt down by her side. Max looked really sad and avoided locking eyes with her captain when she spoke.

"Everything…" She muttered sourly.

"What? Everything what? Something happened?" Insisted Kai.

When curiosity took the better of her, she could be very persistent; she wouldn't quit until she got clear answers. Of course, she's always made sure to keep that curiosity in check, but lately, she's had no control on anything whatsoever…

"My mom…" Began Max.

"Yeah?"

"Told everyone!" She shot in one breath then hid her face back in the pillow.

"Ouch…" Kai sat down on the ground, her back against the bed and shook her head in pity, "So… How do you know?"

"She just called and…" She continued.

"And?"

"Told me Rick would be coming along too…"

Kai gave a whistle and, despite herself, smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Frowned Max.

"Sorry Max… I was just thinking: what will Tala's reaction be when he sees me like… _this_."

"No worse than Rick when _he_ sees me…"

"Well, we can always compare…" She smiled, but then laughed softly, the image of an outraged Tala coming to mind.

Max looked up from her pillow, her blue orbs filled with surprise.

"Kai… Did you just… _giggle_?"

"Hell no."

"Yes you did, I heard you!"

The two-tone haired girl gave her a sceptical look, trying to discourage her from continuing this conversation.

"You _did_! I swear you did!"

All of a sudden, Tyson walked in, his coat as well as Kai's over his shoulder; he threw hers at her and quirked his eyebrow.

"What's all the commotion?"

"Nothing!" Quickly replied Kai.

Max smiled teasingly but Tyson didn't seem to notice.

"Well, whatever. If you two are ready, we can leave."

Kai picked up her coat, got up and quickly walked out, half hiding behind her coat to avoid having to look at Tyson's suspicious yet amused smirk. Waiting, Ray stood at the entrance with Kenny and…

"_Dickinson_…" Hissed Kai under her breath.

The man caught sight of her covering her face up to her nose with her coat and smiled.

"Why, good morning Kai, I hope you had a good night's sleep!" He chirped.

_Good night's sleep? Yeah right… How can I you idiot?_ Kai growled in her mind, _I'm a girl now, remember? But all's just dandy with you…_

But then, something unexpected abruptly took her away from her grumbling; Tyson placed a hand around her shoulders and smiled at her. Kai stared at him in complete bafflement.

_First Ray, and now Tyson? What the hell is going on around here?_ She hissed, _I don't see this happening to Max! Why me?_

"Come on Kai, get that coat on and let's go!"

He motioned her ahead and she had to submit to his push, she was too stunned to do anything and she could actually feel a slight blush happening behind her coat. She didn't know why, but she didn't like it and wanted to shout at Tyson to get his hand off her, but… sort of expected her voice to crack up, so she didn't…

Once downstairs, they caught sight of a small bus waiting for them at the entrance. It looked like one of those _Rent-a-Bus_ for five dollars an hour that usually smelt like all the passengers tossed their cookies in or broke the ozone layer. Aka, _barfed or farted_… And, the drivers were usually total assholes. Kai shuddered at the memories…

"Kai, stop staring and get on." Said Tyson, "We don't have all day."

She shook her head and got on. Surprisingly enough, it _didn't_ smell and it _wasn't_ dirty; so far so good, let's just see the driver…

"Hey, how are ya doing?" Exclaimed a familiar voice.

Kai's silver eyes met with the driver's chestnut ones; it was none other than Hiro at the wheel. He smiled at her and her jaw dropped open.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here?" She shouted back at him.

He took off his sunglasses and his smile turned into a sly smirk.

"Well well, you sure can throw a tantrum… Kai."

She bit her lower lip, stunned.

_H… How does he know I'm? _She fumbled away in her mind, then realized, _Dickinson…_

"Is this the thanks I get for picking you up along with my brother?" He quirked his eyebrow as his smirk continued expressing pleasure, "I could have just left you here."

"Shut it Hiro…" Hissed Kai, once she regained her senses.

"A _young_, _defenceless_ girl like you could get in a lot of trouble… Especially with the _attitude_ you find yourself with." He said, emphasizing his words.

"Ack! Defenceless my arse!" She growled back, "As for my attitude, you'll just have to deal with it!"

"Hey, cool it." He said, then passed the ear piece of his glasses on his lower lip, "If you weren't so cute, I would have _definitively_ left you here…" He gave a chuckle and put them back on.

Kai's eyes widened and just felt like hitting those stupid glasses off his face with a well-aimed punch but Tyson was faster; he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from his older brother.

"Alright Hiro, you've had your fun… Now leave Kai alone…" Said Tyson warningly, bringing Kai closer to him.

"Aw come on… I was just playing around Ty. Nothing wrong with that." He replied while putting on a small pout, making his glasses slide down his nose. "But you Kai, you should respect your elders…"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, you're only three years older than me and even if you were _thirty_, I still wouldn't respect you!"

"You're feisty ne?" He smirked maliciously, "I like that…"

Tyson glared at his brother as he dragged Kai away, stopping her from beating the crap out of him. He pulled her all the way to the last seat on the bus and forced her to sit by the window then sat beside her to prevent her from going anywhere. On the opposite side were Max and Kenny and one seat ahead was Ray, looking at Hiro with dislike.

"What the hell happened to your brother?" Muttered sourly the two-tone haired girl.

"He's become such a flirt lately…" Responded Tyson in an annoyed tone, "Now that you're a girl, you'd better steer clear of him."

"He used to be so serious… Feh! And I used to agree with the guy!" Kai muttered angrily, "I swear to God I'm going to kill him if he tries anything…" She then turned to Tyson beside her, "Why didn't you let me hit him?"

"Because he's the one driving…" He answered simply.

The girl crossed her arms and sunk in the seat feeling frustrated but, a short while after, she was looking out the window with an absent gaze, lost in her thoughts. Meanwhile, Max across had fallen asleep but next to her Kenny worked on something on his trusty laptop and talked to Tyson in a hushed voice; Ray seemed just as absent-minded as Kai, staring into space without anything particular running through his mind. The remnant of the bus ride was made in complete silence, occasionally disturbed by a muffled exclamation coming from the Chief.

In the end, familiar surroundings covered by snow passed by the windows in a blur and the team was finally home.

"All of you!" Exclaimed Hiro, waking Max and startling Kai and Ray, "We're here!"

Tyson was the first one off the bus. He walked over to the front porch and stretched, his back to it, smirking at his friends as they followed him.

"Well, see ya little bro. I'm off!" Hiro called out and left.

"Aah… Home at last." He said, pretending not have heard his brother, "That hotel didn't even have Bey dishes!"

As soon as he set foot on the first step, a girl with brown hair pounced on him, throwing her arms around his neck from behind.

"Tyson!" She beamed, "I called yesterday, but your gramps said you were out of town and I got worried! Why didn't you call me?"

Tyson sighed and got her off him.

"I _did_ call you Hilary, but your phone line was busy…"

"So? You could have called my cell!"

"I didn't have the number with me."

She passed her arms around his neck again and was about to say something to him, but she then caught sight of the two girls in the group.

"Who are you girls? Fans?" She asked, curious.

The two-tone haired girl rolled her eyes while the blonde smiled.

"Nothing familiar about us?" She hinted.

Hilary thought about it, then something came to her.

"Actually… you two look _very_ familiar…" She quirked her eyebrow, "Have I met you somewhere before?" She looked around, "And where are Kai and Max?"

The girl with navy hair sighed, grabbed a blade out of her pocket and shoved it in front of Hilary; her eyes widened and her expression showed complete bewilderment.

"That's…!" She looked up at the girl, "Kai?"

Kai nodded reluctantly, crossing her arms and sighing again.

"And… Max?"

The blonde was indeed Max, who smiled back at her.

"Tyson, is this a stupid joke of yours?" She exclaimed.

"I wish…"

"Tyson!"

"It isn't!" He snapped back, but then added with a smirk, "Besides, how can it be? Kai would have killed me _long_ before he'd agree to anything like this…"

"Indeed…" Replied the captain.

"So… what's going on?" She asked, trying hard to understand, "Why are you two dressed up as girls?"

"We are _not_… dressed up." Hissed Kai.

"She's right…" Max agreed sadly, "Some evil bit beast turned us like this and…"

"Evil bit beast?" She exclaimed again, "Tyson!"

"Stop screaming in my ears." He sighed, "We'll find a way to turn them back." He passed an arm around her waist, "Now, what did you call for yesterday?"

"I was wondering if you'd go shopping with me, I need to get some gifts and then I'm done."

"Hilary, you know I hate that."

"Even for Christmas?"

She gave him a pleading look. She knew it would work; it does almost every time.

"Aw come on Hilary, don't do that face."

She put on a cute puppy face, but Tyson got an idea.

"Why don't you bring Max and Kai with you? They'll need new stuff since… well, since they're girls now."

Max tilted her head in curiosity while Kai glared at him, unwilling to admit it.

"Hey, you're right Tyson!" Smiled Hilary, "Alright then, you two are coming to the mall with me!"

The brunette walked over to Kai and Max and locked her arms with theirs. The blonde looked surprised and a little confused while the two-tone haired girl was very reluctant to move. She turned around before getting dragged away by Hilary and gave her dirtiest look at Tyson.

"You and your big mouth…" She hissed at him.

The other shrugged, obviously amused; Kai made sure to remember to make him pay for this…

* * *

Author's Note: WEE! Super long chappie! I hope (most of) the rest of my chapters will be this long (if not longer). Extra note: Kai _doesn't_ have Dranzer, but she still blades. 

Ok, my comments and rants: Kai is being so nice to Max, but the authoress (me) is evil. /No, Kai did _not_ giggle, it's just Max… /Hehe, looks like Tyson likes Kai. WELL NO! He doesn't because he has… -_silence- _Mahaha, I'm not telling. /God I hate Dickinson… /Yes, the rent-a-bus is from personal experience… Ugh… (the memories…) /I like Hiro, but for some random reason, he hit me like a flirt the first time I saw him out of his uniform. I think I'm crazy, but it works out in the story so who cares. /Muahaha! Shopping with Hilary is going to be hell for our two **girls**. Muahahahahahaha! -_Lightning in the background_-

* * *


	11. Shopping Spree

**

* * *

**WARNING: This story is rated R-17 for coarse language, sex (not hentai) and alcohol. Please do not read if under-age.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or the Bible (why the heck would I want it anyways?), just the story line, ideas and own characters.

* * *

**The author speaks: **Gah! I am soooo sorry for not updating for so long! I have been unable to due to two things: 1) I have been without Internet for almost the whole summer. 2) I have been plagued with a super-galactic writer's block... Yeah... Please, forgive me!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Shopping Spree**

"Well, here we are. The mall!" Beamed Hilary.

"Hilary, it's _just_ a mall… What are you so happy about?" Said Kai flatly.

She turned around and giggled.

"Why, it's only the best place to be in!"

Kai rolled her eyes while Max smiled.

"We have so much to learn, ne?" She said, nudging her captain.

But suddenly, Hilary grabbed their hands and dragged them along with her towards the escalators. As they went up, shops changed from electronics and sport gear to shoes and clothes. Many stores like GAP, American Outfitters and Smart Set lined up one against another and then there were a few more like Shoe Town in between.

"Well, let's begin by getting you two some new clothes."

She dragged the two towards the stores Kai had just seen, first into GAP. The shop itself was really big and had just about anything: new styles, new coats and new whatever. Kai glanced around, looking for anything that she might _actually_ want to wear without killing herself.

"So? What do you think?"

Kai turned around and her eyes widened; Hilary was holding up a short dress with blue and red flower patterns placed randomly on a white background. The straps were thin strings that went around the neck and the back of the wearer would be bare.

_You're kidding right?_ Exclaimed Kai in her mind, _Never put me and dress in the same sentence._

"Um… I, I…" Stammered the two-tone haired girl.

"I mean, wouldn't this look great?" She giggled then blushed, "I wonder if Tyson's going to like this? Not that he's picky or anything…"

Kai sighed in relief; she was talking about herself. To move away from a dreamy-eyed Hilary, she looked for the blonde; she had wandered near the summer shirt section with shirts ranging from lime green to neon pink, highlighter yellow to baby blue…

"You're not actually going to buy one, are you?" Asked Kai, feeling rather worried by the bright colours surrounding her.

"No one of those, but maybe this…" She smiled, holding up a top.

The top was of a dark green with little embroidered lotus flowers of a darker colour string at the bottom. It was sleeveless but had a high neck that was like a kimono's.

"I'm not blinded… Already there's something positive." She smiled sarcastically, "Are you sure you don't want one of those?"

She pointed to a bright canary yellow t-shirt with an illegible message on the front. Max gave a chuckle and shook her head.

"I may be a girl, but I'm not stupid."

"Well said ol' chap…"

The blonde stared at her captain as she walked away with her mouth open.

"What the hell was that?"

"London english." She winked back.

Max was even more confused now; did Kai just _wink_ at her?

"Max!" Exclaimed Hilary, "So did you find anything?" She caught sight of the shirt the blonde was holding, "Oh wow, that's so nice! I think you should get it, it would certainly look good on ya!"

Still confused, she looked at the shirt, then shrugged.

"I'd like to try it on first, I don't really know my… _size_… anymore." She said with a slight blush, "You know what… I mean, why… right?"

The brunette giggled and took her hand, pulling her towards the change rooms.

"You're absolutely right, but… first we ought to get you some intimate lingerie." She passed by the counter and handed the shirt to the woman there, "We'll be back, but here. Thank you!"

She dashed to the door, but abruptly stopped, making Max bump into her. She looked around and the blond girl quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"Who. I'm looking for a who." She turned to her, "Where's Kai? She disappeared."

The other searched for her leader where she had previously been, but caught no sight of her.

"Well, she was with me just a while ago… Maybe she went in another store or something."

"Oh geez, this is no time to separate!" Huffed Hilary, "I know she doesn't like people but ditching us is not nice. I wanted to bring you both to such nice stores!"

"That's ok Hilary, we can always find her later." She said, being considerate of Kai's feelings, "What were you saying about… something?"

"Fine, we'll find her later." She found her smile again, "Lingerie for you Maxie!"

Max gulped and began reconsidering the postponing of Kai's search but already Hilary was dragging her away down the walk towards other stores. She heaved a sigh and had to follow the girl; reluctantly knowing she needed to venture there eventually, might as well do it now. Now she knew why her captain had deserted them…

Meanwhile, Kai was walking up the walk, looking for a _decent_ store to go in to. GAP was ok, but only if you were someone more like Hilary, for her it didn't suit her needs. Suddenly, something caught her eye, something black…

)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(

"Hilary!" Exclaimed Max.

The brunette had been dashing from one store to the next, buying things left and right, leaving Max breathless. Feeling tired, the blonde rested her bags down and let herself down on a bench with her head down low, brushing back her hair as it fell down on her face.

"Come on Max, we just have to go through a few more stores." Beamed Hilary.

"I think we've gone through plenty…" Sighed the other, "And besides, I think I gave my credit card enough of a work out…"

The brunette laughed and sat down beside her friend, putting her own bags beside her.

"You're right." She smiled, "I guess I got carried away, but you must admit, the stuff we got is pretty awesome."

Max raised her head and laughed, flicking her hair back.

"We bought enough stuff to open up our own store!" She crossed one leg over the other, "But… you're right. The stuff _is_ pretty cool…"

After a few minutes of silence, Hilary spoke up.

"Hey Max, let me get a look at you…"

She sighed and got up, getting the chance to also look at herself. She had changed into some clothes she had bought and into comfortable lingerie; she was now wearing the dark green top with lotus flowers she had found at GAP, loose-fitting pants of a light beige, a brown leather belt and a purple hoodie with a zipper to top of it all off, kept around her waist. As for shoes, she kept the ones she had since they still fit her, but got another pair, brown boots, since Hilary had insisted.

"Um… Hilary, shouldn't we look for Kai now?" Said the blonde.

The brunette sprung up and gasped.

"Oh my god! I forgot all about her!" She exclaimed, "Max, we have to find her!"

Quickly, both grabbed their bags and headed towards the elevator, but Hilary suddenly stopped, making Max bump into her again.

"What is it?"

"These bags are heavy and take up room."

"So what can we do about them?"

"Leave them at the Holding Booth."

"The what?"

She turned around with a smile.

"The Holding Booth. For five dollars you can leave all your bags there and they're going to be completely safe."

"Uh… Alright, where is it?"

"Come with me, I'll lead the way!"

So the two girls hurried towards the opposite way from where they were headed and after a few minutes, they reached a large booth-like store lodged between a Jacobs and an Esprit. A young woman with dark orange hair, all dressed in red and burgundy, smiled at them.

"Hello ladies, how may I help you?" She giggled.

"Could you hold on to these bags?" Replied Hilary, "We're kind of in a hurry."

"Of course."

After paying her ten dollars, her and two other women took the bags, put on a tag with a number and brought them in the back.

"Thank you for using our services, we're open everyday day, until the mall closes." Beamed the woman, handing her a card with the number of their stuff.

"Yes, thank you!" Called back Hilary just as she grabbed the card, Max and began running. The two of them dashed towards the mobile stairs, going towards the lower levels.

"How come we're not searching on the floor we were just on?" Asked Max.

"Because I know she wasn't on it. We would have crossed her if she was; remember, we went through practically all the stores there." She grinned.

The blonde flashed back a teasing smile.

"So true…"

Once they arrived on the third floor, they separated to cover more ground, meeting back at the stairs. After half and hour, both came back alone, though Hilary found another store with sales; she didn't buy anything, but she assured Max she would go back there another time. Together, they went down to the second floor, coming up empty-handed again, and then proceeded to the first floor, getting the same result.

"All that's left is the food court." Sighed Max, tired.

"If she's not there, then she left…" Pouted Hilary while trying to catch her breath, "That's so mean…"

As they went down, many different smells came to their noses; fried chicken, fresh pizza and bread, just baked cinnamon buns and a lot more they could not identify. There were lots of people; even though it was already three o'clock, all the tables as far as the eye could see were taken.

"Oh boy… This will take a while." Sighed Hilary, exasperated.

"Not really, because knowing Kai, she'll be sitting somewhere less crowded, preferably quieter than here."

"Have any ideas where?"

"Maybe…"

The blonde took her friend's hand and swerved around the bustling people, hands full with trays and drinks, eager to get back to their tables to eat. Once they were out of all that commotion, they caught sight of a plaza with a big fountain in the middle, and benches all around. That's when they saw her.

Kai was sitting back with her leg crossed over the other, calmly sipping through the straw of a drink, gazing out absently and not noticing the two girls.

"Hey Kai, where the heck have you been all this time?" Said Max.

Startled, the two-tone haired girl dropped her foot, sat up straight and down looked up at them.

"Max!" She exclaimed, "Holy crap, you scared me."

"Who did you expect? Tala?" Taunted the other.

"No but… Anyways, what do you mean _where have you been_? I should be asking that!"

"Why?"

"I went off on my own, I admit it, but when I came looking for you again, you two disappeared." Grumbled Kai, but a smile replaced her frown, "Then again, it's not like I looked very hard…"

"Kai! What is all this?" Gasped Hilary.

The oldest turned around and quirked her eyebrow as the brunette went through her bags.

"Clothes." She replied flatly.

"I know, but…" She held up a pair of baggy jeans, "Everything is black! There's no colour!"

"Yeah there is, there are some things that are navy blue and some other things have a little red on them, and dark purple and dark grey…"

"Kai!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not a colourful person…" She sighed at Hilary's frown, "I'm just not into bright and cheerful things like neon pink and yellow…"

Max chuckled and sat down, resting her head back and closing her eyes, listening to the water behind her.

"Kai, look at yourself, everything is… black!"

The blonde sat back up and examined her older friend; she wasn't wearing _all_ black. Her tank top was black and had a deep, u-shaped opening on the front and she wore dark purple arm huggers that reached to almost the top of her upper arm. Her pants were grey and were held up with a large black belt, but were still worn low. Her shoes were black with silver buckles going across the shoe, clipping it close.

"So what?" She replied, annoyed.

"Hey Hilary." Cut off Max just as she was about to answer, "Let's just leave it at that shall we?"

The brunette gave one last glance at the bags and reluctantly nodded.

"Alright then…"

Max smiled at her.

"How about we get our bags and head home now?"

"Fine." She stretched and started walking towards the mobile stairs, "Follow me."

Kai grabbed her bags; Max had offered her help but she refused, and the trio headed back to the Holding Booth, Hilary leading the way.

"So Kai..." Began Max, "Where _have _you been?"

"Goth shops, guy shops... places in general." She replied.

"And?" The other chuckled, "Anywhere else?"

"Yes Max... I got those too..." Sighed irritably her friend, "Don't worry..."

"Even...?"

"Yes." She cut off.

"What about...?"

"Stop it!" She snapped, "I got everything. The end."

The blonde took pleasure in teasing her; Kai on the other hand rolled her eyes at her. A short silence settled between the two and they walked quietly behind the brunette. After a while, Max spoke again.

"Hey Kai?"

"What..." Kai answered flatly.

"Do you have an e-mail or something?"

"No…"

"Would you please get one?"

"Why?"

"Well, I want to keep in contact with you." The blonde shrugged, "You know. Being in the same situation as I am and everything..."

The two-tone haired girl didn't say anything.

"Or if you don't want to..."

"On what hosting site would you prefer I get one?"

The younger girl looked up at her captain in surprise.

"You'll get one?"

"Sure, why not?" She smiled at her, "I wouldn't mind talking with another girl. Remember, I'm going to live with the Blitzkrieg Boys."

Max laughed and nodded.

"Hai, I get what you mean."

"E-mails?" Suddenly said Hilary.

She slowed her pace until she walked between the two girls, a big smile on her face.

"Erm... Yeah." Said Max, "Want mine?"

"Duh, I'd love to!" She beamed, "We just _have _to keep in touch!" She turned to Kai, "Do you also have one?"

"Not... at the moment..." She said while quirking her eyebrow at the younger girl's excitement.

"Well, you really ought to get one, so then we can all stay in touch together!"

"Um... Sure."

Max laughed softly, then noticed the familiar shops.

"Hey Hil, here's that place."

Hilary walked over to the counter and handed their number to another woman. She had short blondish-brown hair, a white shirt with the company's logo and jeans.

"Just a moment please."

She disappeared in the back and returned a few minutes later with another colleague carrying all the bags accounted for.

"Here you go Maxie." Said Hilary, handing Max her bags.

"Thanks!"

"Can we go now?" Asked Kai, "I think we've been here long enough."

"Yes, it's getting late. The guys are probably wondering where the heck we are." Agreed the blonde.

"Not Tyson, he knows I can stay here for much longer." She giggled, "I must admit, I _could _live here, in the mall..."

"Too bad it has closing hours..." Smirked Kai.

Hilary smiled at her, nodding in agreement.

"Unluckily..."

Before exiting the mall, the three girls covered up and got their coats on, then walked out. A mild winter wind greeted them, making their hair flap behind them, as well as their bags.

"Hey guys, would you mind if we got a cab?" Said sheepishly the brunette, "It's just that... we have a lot of bags and the dojo is some way off..."

"Alright." Replied Max.

"I don't really care..." Shrugged the other.

"Ok, so we'll get one." She looked around, "Oh! There's one!"

She waved her hand towards a white van, which did a u-turn and stopped right before the girls. A young driver with bright blue hair and various piercing on his ears, on his left eyebrow and right nostril, came out, opened the trunk and packed up the bags. Meanwhile, the girls got on, Max sighing, glad to finally sit down.

"To pay the guy, we can split the total up." Explained Hilary, "Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

Kai shook her head and took out her wallet.

"I don't have anything in paper and I don't think it's going to be very expensive, so how about I just pay for the whole price?" She proposed, then added with a grin, "Besides, I think you two have spent enough already..."

"Really?" Gasped Hilary.

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"Thank you!" She beamed.

The driver got in and started the van; Hilary gave him the directions and they were finally off. On the road, Max leaned towards Kai and smiled.

"What's with the kindness all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, I guess it was a spontaneous act..."

"Fine, _miss spontaneous_." She smiled, "Thanks a bunch..."

"No problem." She smiled back.

* * *

Author's note: HURRAH! I have finally updated! -_cries_- I apologize again for all those that had to wait so long... This chapter is quite long, and I'm proud of it, but I may have to re-write it, like the rest of my story... You see, I have begun reading a lot of books which contain beatiful description and great writing and I've decided to become a better writer. Looking over my old chapters nearly makes me tear my hair out, so I will be reviewing and re-writing my story. Not to worry, the basic storyline will remain, but I will enhance it for the better! 

Anyways, the chapter... When Hilary says: _"Everything is black! There's no colour!"_ I credit the idea to my friend Sara. She's the one who first suggested it as a joke… --> Hilary (in tears): _Where's the colour?_

* * *


End file.
